In particular, low-voltage power switches are known and have a dedicated housing on which a connection module is arranged. Electrical lines which lead into the switch interior which contain various electrical components are connected to the connection module. The connection module is frequently designed as a contact strip, the contacts of the contact strip being accessible from the outside. Therefore, electrical connections into the switch interior can be established for connection purposes via the contacts. A manual plug module which has corresponding complementary contacts which make contact with the contacts of the connection module can be plugged onto the connection module. Electrical lines which establish electrical connections to external devices and units are likewise connected to the manual plug module.
There is an increasing requirement in modern power switches to integrate communication capabilities into the power switch. In particular, it is desirable to be able to upgrade the power switch in a simple manner by way of up-to-date communication electronics, without having to purchase a new power switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,420 A discloses connecting a communication module, which comprises electronics for communication, between the connection module and the manual plug module, which can be plugged onto the connection module, via corresponding plug contacts, wherein the three modules can be plugged one onto the other.